Harry Potter e l'Erede di Serpeverde
by Elix
Summary: Harry è ormai pronto per il 5° anno a Hogwarts,ma l'atmosfera è tutt'altro che serena perchè Voldemort è tornato.Tutti sono all'erta,ma forse il Signore Oscuro sta progettando un piano che renderà vani tutti i tentativi di sconfiggerlo...
1. L' Invito

N.A. Ciao a tutti, sono Alice e questa è la mia prima fanfiction. O meglio: questa non è la MIA ff ma la mia TRADUZIONE. Non essendo ancora riuscita a creare una storia originale, ma decisa a pubblicare qualcosa lo stesso, mi sono impegnata nella traduzione di un romanzo non ancora completo, inglese, che mi è piaciuto particolarmente. E' attinente ai 4 libri già usciti quindi non è nulla di rivoluzionario. Volevo solo aggiungere che, anche se non sembra, la traduzione è un compito complesso e alquanto lungo quindi mi scuso in anticipo per le attese e per la possibile non scorrevolezza dei primi capitoli. Devo ancora prenderci la mano. Aggiungo come di routine e "doppiamente" che nessuno dei personaggi è mio e che scrivo solo per il gusto di farlo.  
  
Buona lettura!  
  
HARRY POTTER E L'EREDE DI SERPEVERDE  
  
CAPITOLO 1° - L'INVITO  
  
Harry smise di armeggiare con le cesoie e si asciugò la fronte con la manica della camicia. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con uno straccio che aveva a portata di mano. Non erano sporchi, ma Harry aveva più di una ragione per prendersi una pausa dalla potatura delle siepi del giardinetto, al numero 4 di Privet Drive. Se li risistemò sul naso e fissò il cielo senza lo straccio di una nuvola. Una perfetta giornata di luglio. Anche l'idea di dover potare le siepi e falciare l'erba non rovinò il suo umore.  
  
Quell'estate era stata la "migliore" che Harry avesse mai avuto. Naturalmente questo non voleva dire molto visto che le sue vacanze erano solitamente disastrose. Suo cugino Dudley era ancora a dieta, di conseguenza zio Vernon e zia Petunia erano così occupati a stargli dietro che non avevano il tempo di badare ad Harry. Dal canto su questi faceva in modo di stare fuori dai piedi la maggior parte del tempo e provare a svolgere i compiti estivi in ogni, o quasi, minuto libero.  
  
Harry sobbalzò, realizzando improvvisamente che era rimasto imbambolato per la bellezza di 5 minuti. Se zio Vernon o zia Petunia l'avessero beccato, di fisso avrebbe dovuto lucidare l'argento per tutto il pomeriggio, mentre intendeva finire il lavoro con le siepi il più presto possibile per dedicarsi ai compiti di Astronomia. Stava giusto per ricominciare quando qualcosa catturò il suo sguardo- qualcosa di bianco che avvicinandosi diventava sempre più grande, stagliato contro il cielo azzurro.  
  
Il cuore di Harry sussultò. Edvige! Mancava da due giorni perché doveva consegnare una lettera al migliore amico di Harry, Ron. Harry era in contatto via gufo coi suoi amici da tre settimane ormai, da quando era finito l'ultimo trimestre ad Hogwarts.  
  
Harry amava essere tenuto al corrente delle novità da Ron ed Hermione e apriva sempre le lettere con notevole trepidazione.  
  
Negli ultimi giorni di scuola a giugno, infatti, il più potente mago oscuro di tutti i tempi aveva riacquisito il suo corpo, i suoi poteri e i suoi seguaci in un colpo solo, con l'"aiuto" di Harry. Così, essendo tagliato fuori dal mondo della magia Harry era perennemente ansioso circa la possibilità di scoprire di qualche attacco a Babbani, o agli oppositori di Voldemort riportato sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Stranamente però niente del genere aveva colto l'attenzione di Ron ed Hermione, nonostante stessero all'erta quanto lui. La Gazzetta del Profeta non sembrava neanche sapere che Voldemort era tornato ed Harry supponeva che Cornelius Caramell, il Ministro della Magia, avesse provveduto a ciò.  
  
Edvige si appollaiò sulla spalla di Harry e schioccò il becco, evidentemente orgogliosa di aver concluso la missione.  
  
" Ciao Edvige!" disse Harry affettuosamente. "Ascolta. Anch'io sono felice di vederti ma devi volare sopra ora-Non posso attraversare l'intera casa senza essere visto" Tolse la busta dalla zampa alla quale era legata e la civetta candida emise un verso di sdegno, sentendosi evidentemente poco apprezzata. Sbatté le ali e scomparve dall'altra parte della casa per volare, secondo le speranze di Harry, nella gabbia vuota della sua camera.  
  
Guardandosi intorno e controllando di non essere osservato, Harry aprì la busta e lesse la lettera di Ron. Era lunga due pagine di pergamena il chè era fin troppo per il suo amico:  
  
Caro Harry,  
  
Grazie per la lista che mi hai consigliato circa i tuoi preferibili regali di compleanno, molto utile. "Non ne ho la più pallida idea" è una cosa molto richiesta ma quasi introvabile per cui non so se riuscirò a procurartela. Comunque ne parleremo più tardi, ora ho una notizia più importante da comunicarti!  
  
Harry rabbrividì. C'era stato un attacco? Voldemort si era fatto vivo?  
  
Harry, non ci crederai mai. Percy sta per sposarsi! Ricordi la sua fidanzata a scuola, giusto? La ragazza di Corvonero coi capelli mossi? Penelope Light? Beh, è saltato fuori che si sono spediti lettere e incontrati anche dopo aver finito con Hogwarts e Percy gliel'ha chiesto pochi giorni fa e .lei ha detto di sì! Prova a immaginare! Chi mai in questo mondo vorrebbe sposare Percy? Deve essere pazza. Comunque hanno già fissato una data- il 29 agosto.  
  
Il 29 agosto? Non sembrava molto tempo per organizzare un matrimonio!  
  
Papà ha detto che tu penserai che abbiamo preparato tutto anche troppo in fretta, ma mi ha detto di dirti che i maghi hanno tempi più brevi dei Babbani-sai, i matrimoni si pianificano più in fretta se puoi usare la magia.  
  
Harry ricordò le decorazioni del Ballo del Ceppo, il Natale passato a Hogwarts, e provò a immaginare come potessero essere i matrimoni tra maghi.  
  
Comunque sei invitato naturalmente. O meglio, più che invitato penso che se dicessi di no Percy è probabile che si Smaterializzerebbe nella tua camera e ti rapirebbe. sta dicendo a tutti che Harry Potter sarà tra gli invitati. Anche Hermione verrà, le ho appena spedito una lettera.  
  
Harry devi venire davvero. Sarà una gran festa. Fred e George si stanno superando nel tentativo di inventare uno scherzo spettacolare che nella migliore delle ipotesi sarà in grado di rovinare la cerimonia e di metterli nei guai. Mamma sta diventando pazza cercando di metterli in riga.  
  
Oh, abbiamo incontrato i Clearwater la scorsa notte sai, avevano preparato una piccola festicciola nella loro casa. Anche Bill e Charlie sono venuti visto che sono a casa in vacanza. Il signor e la signora Clearwater sono abbastanza simpatici ma, Harry, senti questa: la sorella di Penelope è un Auror! Mi pare che il suo nome sia Persephone, o una cosa del genere. E' stata fortissima! Durante tutta la cena ci ha raccontato storie su tutti i maghi oscuri messi nel sacco e lei e Charlie si paragonavano le cicatrici e le scottature. Penso che l'abbia battuto. Cioè, Charlie ha più cicatrici però le storie di Persephone sono molto più interessanti. Una volte che hai sentito la storia di come Charlie si è procurato una cicatrice da drago le hai sentite tutte.  
  
In ogni caso devi venire assolutamente Harry. Mamma ha detto che puoi venire alla Tana un po' di giorni prima così andiamo alla cerimonia insieme. Chiedi ai Babbani e fammi sapere il prima possibile.  
  
Ron  
  
Percy Weasley stava per sposarsi. Incredibile.  
  
Harry non era mai stato ad un matrimonio sinora. O per lo meno non riusciva a ricordarsene. Sapeva di essere stato invitato al matrimonio di un cugino di zio Vernon quando aveva tre anni ma per qualche ragione i Dursley non ne parlavano mai. Ogni volta che saltava fuori l'argomento zio Vernon borbottava qualcosa del tipo: " fiori che cambiavano colore in continuazione, a intermittenza..svolazzando intorno alla chiesa.. Mai in tutta la mia vita. comunque questo non può provare che quelli lì abbiano qualcosa a che fare con noi, assolutamente."  
  
Quindi le esperienze di Harry sui matrimoni Babbani erano limitate e l'unica immagine del genere che avesse corrispondeva alla foto del matrimonio dei suoi genitori,la quale era contenuta nell'album che Hagrid, alla fine del suo primo anno a Hogwarts, gli aveva regalato. Harry visualizzò la scena nella sua mente: lo sguardo orgoglioso di suo padre, il sorriso di sua madre. Sembrava una consueta foto matrimoniale a parte il fatto che ogni personaggio era animato e salutava. Un matrimonio tra maghi doveva essere semplicemente come uno Babbano, ragionò Harry.  
  
In ogni caso era ancora emozionato all'idea di prendervi parte e subito provò a pensare a un qualche modo per convincere i Dursley a lasciarlo andare.  
  
" Ci stiamo prendendo una piccola pausa vero?" Una voce chiamò dalla porta. Era zio Vernon con un'espressione maligna stampata in faccia.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
N.A. Prima di andare avanti voglio assolutamente ringraziare la simpaticissima donna che ha scritto questa fan fiction e mi ha dato il permesso di pubblicarla in seguito alla mia richiesta(in arte si chiama DrummerGirl) ed anche Henrietta e Karolyn, le quali mi hanno entrambe dato le impagabili dritte senza le quali non sarei riuscita a pubblicare nulla. Grazie! 


	2. Un Alleato Segreto

CAPITOLO 2° - UN ALLEATO SEGRETO  
  
La mattina successiva, quella di lunedì, arrivò fin troppo in fretta per Harry. Stava sì lasciando l'abitazione dei Dursley, ma solo per passare alla torpida e puzzolente noia della casa della signora Figg. Non aveva mai desiderato così intensamente di tornare a Hogwarts.  
  
"Sbrigati ragazzo! Dobbiamo incontrare Marge all'aeroporto tra un'ora!"  
  
Harry finì di scrivere un biglietto di scuse indirizzato a Ron e lo legò alla zampa di Edvige.  
  
"Ron ti rispedirà da me quando sarò di nuovo a casa. Fino ad allora stai con lui d'accordo?". Edvige pizzicò le sue dita affettuosamente, come se provasse pena per lui, poi volò fuori dalla finestra. Harry prese le sue valige e filò giù, trovando uno zio Vernon molto ansioso ai piedi delle scale.  
  
"Le prenderò io quelle" ringhiò zio Vernon. Harry lo fissò senza parole.  
  
"Mi auguro non avrai pensato di fare i compiti dalla signora Figg" sbuffò in una sorta di spiegazione. Si allungò verso lo zaino di Harry, frugandolo."Non voglio, per alcun motivo al mondo, che venga a scoprire della tua - AAAAHIAAA!" Tirò fuori la mano indagatrice e fissò lo sguardo sull'indice gonfio e arrossato "Qualcosa mi ha morso!" sbraitò.  
  
Harry si costrinse a non ridere "E' solo un libro. Parla delle creature mag..hum. creature.insomma animali" soffocò un risolino. "Pensavo di averlo legato bene ma a quanto pare si è liberato."  
  
"NON PORTERAI MAI LE TUE PORCHERIE SCOLASTICHE DALLA SIGNORA FIGG! DAMMI LA BORSA! SALI IN MACCHINA!"  
  
Harry sorpassò di corsa zio Vernon, tremando per gli scoppi di risa repressi, pigiò le sue due valigie di vestiti nel baule e si sedette nell'auto, dietro, vicino a Dudley il quale doveva essersi fatto venir il torcicollo nel tentativo di seguire gli strepiti di suo padre.  
  
Forse Harry non avrebbe finito i compiti dalla signora Figg, ma l'espressione sulla faccia di zio Vernon valeva bene quella punizione. Un paio di minuti dopo zio Vernon ritornò con lo zaino di Harry, notevolmente più leggero di quando aveva lasciato la sua camera. Lo zio glielo mollò sulle ginocchia.  
  
"Porcherie. Quasi sanguinavo.L'ho chiuso nella credenza.Così impara!" borbottò. Con uno scatto zia Petunia lo guardò allibita dal suo sedile. Il marito tirò un profondo respiro. "OK" mormorò alla fine "Andiamo".  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Grazie davvero per volerlo tenere signora Figg, è così gentile da parte vostra! Lo poteremmo con noi, sapete, ma il bambino soffre di mal d'aria. Un peccato davvero." Zia Petunia guardò il nipote con rassegnata compassione .  
  
Harry sentì che stava per venirgli nausea sul serio.  
  
"Non c'è alcun problema cara. Harry ed io staremo bene insieme fino al quando tornerete- -non è vero Harry?" la signora Figg si abbassò un poco e gli strapazzò le guance. Ai margini della visuale ad Harry parve di vedere zia Petunia sorridere malignamente.  
  
Petunia salutò educatamente e si affrettò ad uscire. Harry vide l'auto dei Dursley allontanarsi dal parcheggio della signora Figg. Si domandò come dovesse essere la Toscana in quel periodo dell'anno.  
  
"Ti va un tortino di zucca caro? Un panino al cetriolo?"  
  
Harry si voltò. La signora Figg gli stava porgendo un piatto di panini stantii e tortini che sembravano delle sostanza più dura esistente sulla terra, quasi dello stesso livello delle torte rocciose di Hagrid.  
  
"Hum, no grazie, ho appena mangiato" Ad Harry non piaceva mentire alla signora Figg ma non aveva altra scelta. Si avvicinò alle sue valigie. "Adesso le porto sopra". Si girò e si avviò verso la camera degli ospiti.  
  
"D'accordo tesoro" la signora Figg andò a posare i piatto sul tavolo della cucina."Ma spero tu abbia portato il tuo abito da sera, quello del Ballo del Ceppo".  
  
Harry s'immobilizzò. Pensò che le orecchie gli avessero giocato uno scherzo- -certo non aveva sentito quello che pensava d'aver appena sentito. Si voltò lentamente tornando sui suoi passi osservando l'anziana signora di fronte a lui. "Mi.scusi?" biascicò.  
  
La signora Figg sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto. "Ho detto: spero tu abbia portato il tuo abito elegante, per le grandi occasioni." Si fermò, divertita dallo sguardo attonito del ragazzo. "E' esattamente ciò che ci si aspetta tu indosserai ad un matrimonio tra maghi! Un abito da cerimonia."  
  
La bocca di Harry si spalancò dalla sorpresa "Ma come. Lei sa? Come può essere? Chi? - -" "Harry" La voce della signora Figg era cambiata. Era più lenta e bassa, non la dolce voce a cui Harry era abituato. Essa era stata sostituita da un tono pieno di constatazione che gli suggeriva quanto la donna conoscesse molti più particolari, su di lui, di quanti ne avesse mai lasciati trapelare. Lo fissò intensamente quasi volesse trapassarlo con gli occhi. "Sicuramente devi sapere. Albus mi disse di avermi menzionata nell'ultimo trimestre. Deve aver pensato che avessi capito, Harry".  
  
Quest'ultimo ancora non riusciva ad afferrare il concetto. "Lei", chiuse gli occhi e trasse un profondo respiro. "Lei è una strega". Sapeva di Silente, e sapeva del matrimonio di Percy. Non c'era altra spiegazione.  
  
La signora Figg annuì. "Sì Harry. Non te l'ho mai detto ed avevo le mie buone ragioni per non farlo. E' lungo da spiegare. ma una cosa per volta. Silente mi ha dato il compito di accompagnarti al matrimonio di Percy ed io ho bisogno di sapere: hai o non hai portato il tuo vestito da sera?"  
  
----*----  
  
Harry si sedette al tavolo della cucina cercando di riordinare i pensieri. Era tutto così incredibile! Conosceva la signora Figg da una vita e non aveva mai sospettato che lei fosse una strega, o che per lo meno sapesse che lui era un mago.  
  
Lei finì di preparare il te e si sedette all'altro capo del tavolo. Gli lanciò un'occhiata comprensiva e gli passò un tazza fumante.  
  
"Va tutto bene caro" disse caldamente "sarà abbastanza semplice per me recuperare le tue cose dai Dursley. Vorrai anche i tuoi libri di scuola immagino. Così potrai fare un po' di compiti nel frattempo."  
  
"Non sto pensando a quello" replicò Harry. "Oh grazie" aggiunse notando il tè.  
  
"Ovvio che non stai pensando a quello; stai cercando di capire come sia possibile che la noiosa, vecchia signora Figg sia un Auror."  
  
"Lei è COSA?" esclamò Harry quasi soffocandosi col tè. "Lei è un.un Auror?" Poteva immaginare la signora Figg rimescolare un calderone o badare a delle creature magiche, ma combattere contro dei Maghi Oscuri?  
  
La signora Figg scoppiò a ridere. "Ma certo caro! Ma ti confondendo ora. Credo dovrei cominciare dall'inizio eh?" Raddrizzò il capo e chiuse gli occhi come se stesse richiamando alla memoria eventi svoltesi molti anni prima. Riaprì gli occhi e li diresse su Harry. "Sono amica di Albus dai tempi della scuola. Si fidava di me e si fidò in seguito, di mio marito. E' il motivo per il quale si rivolse a me quando Voldemort scomparve." Sentì la sorpresa di Harry nel sentir pronunciare quel nome ma continuò. "Non ho mai conosciuto i tuoi genitori Harry, anche se naturalmente avevo sentito parlare di loro. Erano molto ben conosciuti nella comunità magica. In ogni caso quando furono uccisi io stavo cacciando Maghi Oscuri in Galles. Quelli erano tempi così difficili per il ministero." Scosse la testa. "Avevamo sentito di un paio di Mangiamorte in Galles che pianificavano un attacco a danno dei Babbani ed io ero stata mandata là per fermarli, ma all'ultimo fuggirono. Comunque ero già pronta a tornare nel Surrey quando chi si Materializzò davanti a me se non Albus? E mi raccontò una strana storia circa una maledizione che aveva invertito rotta ed un bambino con una cicatrice." Sorrise mentre lanciava un'occhiata alla saetta impressa sulla fronte di Harry. "E concluse il racconto con un volo strabiliante a cavallo d'una moto sulla quale c'era Hagrid, con qualcosa tra le braccia, un bambino - - Tu".  
  
La signora Figg si fermò, intenta a pensare. "Ora, te l'abbiamo tenuto nascosto per molto tempo ma ora suppongo tu sia abbastanza cresciuto per sapere tutto. Proprio allora, in quella casetta nel Galles dove mi trovavo, Albus Silente mi rese il tuo Custode Segreto; utilizzò l'Incanto Fidelius. Ora, solitamente il soggetto dell'incantesimo, in questo caso tu, deve avere in mente il custode Segreto mentre viene completato il procedimento; ma Albus riuscì a deviare il tutto sul suo pensiero visto che tu eri solo un neonato. L'unica limitazione di questa modifica era che l'incantesimo avrebbe funzionato solo se tu fossi stato vicino ai tuoi parenti più prossimi."  
  
Tutto questo aveva senso, pensò Harry. Si ricordò della fine del trimestre precedente, quando la signora Weasley aveva chiesto che Harry trascorresse alla Tana tutta l'estate, e di come il professor Silente avesse obbiettato che doveva restare dai Dursley "almeno per un po'". La signora Figg vide la comprensione farsi strada sul volto del ragazzo.  
  
"Esatto" disse, come se Harry avesse parlato invece di pensare. "Tu hai un padrino, e chiunque nel mondo magico ti avrebbe accolto volentieri, ma il professor Silente fu obbligato a lasciarti coi Dursley. E, se devo dire la verità, penso che preferisse così. Diceva che era meglio tu non sapessi nulla, finché non fossi stato abbastanza grande per comprendere".  
  
"Così eccoti qui, e Albus a quel tempo mi chiese di trasferirmi per controllare che nessun Mago Oscuro cercasse di localizzarti. Anche se non avrebbe potuto a seccarti. Nessuno se per questo. Voldemort sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fino a te solo quando non fossi protetto dall'Incanto Fidelius - - a Hogwarts. Ed oserei dire che non ce l'ha mai fatta!"  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo, ridacchiando contenta tra sé e sé. "Tre volte Harry! Tre volte l'hai sconfitto!" Smise di ridere e lo guardò affettuosamente. "Sono certa che tuo padre sarebbe stato molto orgoglioso".  
  
Harry fissò la signora Figg con un nuovo rispetto. La semplice vecchietta a cui aveva raramente rivolto un pensiero, aveva passato 14 anni della sua vita a proteggerlo. Non sapeva cosa dire.  
  
"E' stato un piacere" disse lei calorosamente. Si alzò e posò la tazza vuota nel lavandino. "Ora penso proprio che mi Materializzerò dai Dursley per prendere il tuo vestito. Se mi dici quali libri ed altri oggetti vuoi sarò felice di portarteli. Oh, e perché nel frattempo non avvisi il tuo amico Ron?". Afferrò un pezzo di pergamena e una penna da un cassetto e li porse ad Harry. Poi fischò ed un gufo scuro, un po' spennacchiato, volò nella stanza, si posò sul tavolo e guardò Harry con aria incuriosita. "Digli che saremo entrambi presenti al matrimonio".  
  
Harry rimase a lungo sveglio quella notte, era troppo eccitato per dormire. La signora Figg l'avrebbe accompagnato a Diagon Alley una settimana prima dell'inizio della scuola, il 1° settembre. Là avrebbe incontrato i Weasley e acquistato tutte le cianfrusaglie scolastiche per il nuovo trimestre. Sarebbe rimasto con la famiglia finchè lui, Ron, Ginny, Fred e George fossero dovuti partire per Hogwarts insieme.  
  
Harry sorrise, chiuse gli occhi ed immaginò un Dudley imbronciato lamentarsi per aver un'altra porzione di lasagne. Ma era a dieta .  
  
Non era mai stato così felice di essersi lasciato alle spalle i Dursley. 


	3. Occhi di Salamandra

N.A. Ecco il terzo capitolo. Mi scuso per il modo in cui è stato pubblicato il secondo (tutto appiccicato), ma dopo aver provato un sacco di volte, rifacendo i procedimenti, ho abbandonato l'impresa. Spero che non venga così male anche questo se non altro! ; ) Boh, che altro dire. Nulla! Buona lettura e non demordete anche se ci sono dei capitoli un po' morti, mi raccomando! Un'altra cosa: per piacere, se avete voglia, lasciate qualche commento! Bello o brutto non ha alcuna importanza! Ciao!  
  
CAPITOLO 3 - OCCHI DI SALAMANDRA  
  
Il compleanno di Harry giunse un paio di giorni dopo il suo arrivo dalla signora Figg.  
  
Lei gli preparò persino una piccola torta al cioccolato, ed anche se non era un granché, Harry l'apprezzò molto.  
  
Inoltre, nonostante non avesse mai fornito una lista, o forse proprio per questo, Ron spedì ad Harry la sua copia originale di "Quidditch attraverso i Secoli".  
  
Hermione gli regalò una cassetta-appoggia-Firebolt provvista di cuscino, molto graziosa; ed Hagrid gli spedì un assortimento di miniature di modelli di drago - un modello per ogni specie.  
  
Ma il gufo che Harry era più ansioso di ricevere era quello da parte di Sirius.  
  
Non aveva più avuto notizie di Sirius dalla notte del fantomatico terzo trimestre, quando il padrino l'aveva lasciato nell'infermeria di Hogwarts.  
  
Aprì la busta con entusiasmo. La calligrafia di Sirius diceva:  
  
Harry  
  
Scusami per non averti scritto prima, ma sto cercando di tenermi nascosto il più possibile. Sono in salvo, quindi non preoccuparti. Sto con una certa persona e non posso scrivere troppo spesso. Tutti sanno che era un mio amico, ed io sono ancora un fuggitivo, per cui non posso spedire gufi frequentemente o parrà sospetto. In ogni caso, volevo augurarti un felice compleanno. Mi aspetto di rivederti molto presto.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.S. I migliori auguri anche da R.L.  
  
Ripiegati dentro la nota c'erano 10 galeoni ed una barretta di cioccolata incartata in lamine dorate - - Harry immaginò fosse da parte del Professor Lupin.  
  
Harry mise in tasca la cioccolata e i galeoni, e ripiegò la lettera. Era felice di sapere che Sirius fosse salvo, ma gli sarebbe piaciuto poterlo vedere, o almeno parlargli più spesso.  
  
La mattina del 25 agosto Harry e la signora Figg presero il primo treno per Londra. Eccitato all'idea di rivedere i suoi amici ed iniziare un nuovo anno scolastico Harry era anche un po' dispiaciuto di lasciare la sua custode segreta. La cara signora gli aveva insegnato molte nuove tattiche utili per gli scacchi magici, e lui le aveva mostrato persino una o due cose sui botti di capodanno. Era stato piacevole avere il permesso di fare i compiti estivi senza nascondersi per una volta, e addirittura chiedere qualche chiarimento sulle lezioni più complicate.  
  
Mentre camminavano lungo il corridoio che conduceva dal Paiolo Magico a Diagon Alley, la signora Figg porse ad Harry una lista su della pergamena. "Non bisogna dimenticare questo, vero caro?" chiese sorridendo. Glielo diede e lui vide che si trattava della lista dei suoi libri di scuola.  
  
"E' arrivato via gufo qualche giorno fa; continuavo a dimenticarlo. Ottima cosa averlo riposto nel portafoglio altrimenti non avremmo potuto comprar proprio nulla!"  
  
Si avviarono verso la Gringott, dove Harry prelevò una borsa piena di Galeoni dalla sua camera blindata.  
  
Guardò la lista. "Suppongo ci tocchi andare dal Ghirigoro e - - aspetta un attimo" guardò la signora Figg con sconcerto. "Qua dice che avrò bisogno" lesse dalla lista, "Di una tuta da ginnastica, grigia; delle scarpe da corsa e dei calzini". Tornò a guardare la signora Figg. "A cosa possono servire? Non abbiamo mai avuto lezioni di ginnastica prima d'ora ad Hogwarts!".  
  
Lei ricambiò lo sguardo confuso. "Davvero non lo riesco ad immaginare" disse. Poi un pensiero la colpì. "Harry, sai chi sarà il vostro insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure quest'anno?"  
  
"No" rispose il ragazzo. "Perché"?"  
  
"Uhmm, mi chiedevo. Bè, non ne sono certa, ma scommetto che è l'insegnante che ha aggiunto quegli articoli sulla lista". Scrutò la pergamena in mano ad Harry. "Andiamo da Madama McClan a vedere se può aiutarci".  
  
Il negozio di Madama McClan - Abiti per tutte le occasioni- era molto affollato, e lei molto occupata. " Tute! Scarpe da ginnastica, come se non bastasse! Ma questo è un negozio di vestiti per maghi o un grande magazzino gabbano?!" esclamò una Madama McClan affannata quanto le mostrarono la lista di Harry. "Laggiù," disse, indicando quello che sembrava una regolare scatola di cartone piena di scarpe da tennis e calzini.  
  
"Non è molto disponibile oggi vero Harry? Ma non importa, possiamo trovare tutto l'occorrente anche da soli," Disse la signora Figg mentre iniziava a scavare attraverso la pila. Dopo aver frugato fra scarpe e scelto fra mucchi di divise in cotone completamente grigie per 15 minuti, Harry e la signora Figg avevano trovato tutto il necessario. Pagarono ad un cassiere e passarono al negozio accanto, "TuttoDoni di Miniver Morris".  
  
" Percy e Penelope si sono iscritti qui, sai". Disse la signora Figg. Harry si voltò di scatto; doveva comprargli un regalo di nozze! Lei notò la sua apprensione e lo rassicurò. "Non preoccuparti, ti aiuterò io".  
  
Alla fine, il signor Morris convinse la signora Figg a comprare un calderone in porcellana, piccolo ma molto costoso ( "Auto-rimescolante! La signorina Light ha un gusto molto raffinato!" ), e Harry acquistò un vasetto molto grazioso che manteneva in vita all'infinito qualunque pianta contenesse.  
  
Pagarono per i regali e entrarono nella libreria "Il Ghirigoro".  
  
Là trovarono Ginny, Ron, Hermione e la signora Weasley, nel corridoio dedicato alla Trasfigurazione.  
  
"Harry!" esclamò Ron. Il suo sorriso andava da un orecchio all'altro. "Ascolta," bisbigliò immediatamente. "Fred e George sono andati a Notturn Alley e gli devo un favore, così sto distraendo mamma. Non dire nulla, ok?"  
  
Harry ebbe appena il tempo di annuire che Hermione si voltò. "Harry!" esclamò abbracciandolo. "Come stai? Fred e George saranno così. Hey! Dove sono finiti Fred e George?". Ron gemette e roteò gli occhi. La signora Weasley sollevò lo sguardo dalla pila di libri etichettati come Manuale d'Incantesimi Volume Quinto.  
  
"Signore santo, dove sono?" strillò la signora Weasley. "Oh, ciao Harry, caro. Salve Arabella," sorrise distrattamente. "Scusate, ma devo trovare quei due. Se sono andati a procurarsi altre Api Frizzole."  
  
"Non ti agitare Molly, li ritroverò io," la rassicurò la signora Figg. "Se solo puoi tenermi questo pacchetto. Scusate bambini." E si affrettò ad uscire dal magazzino. La signora Weasley sembrò sollevata.  
  
"Dunque conoscete la signora Figg?" chiese Harry.  
  
"Arabella? Oh sì, da anni. E' abbastanza famosa al Ministero, ovviamente. Credo sia stata un Auror per un sacco di tempo."  
  
Harry, Ron e Hermione rimasero occupati per un po' raccogliendo i libri per il nuovo anno. Come uscirono dal Ghirigoro la signora Figg gli si avvicinò con fare deciso con due ragazzi identici a rimorchio. Stava afferrando Fred dal suo orecchio destro e George da quello sinistro, e i due portavano sulla faccia un'espressione combinata di imbarazzo e dolore.  
  
"Molly, mi spiace di dovertelo dire ma," Iniziò la signora Figg "Li ho acciuffati proprio mentre stavano uscendo da Notturn Alley. Ho fatto in modo di confiscargli questi."  
  
Lasciò andare le orecchie dei gemelli, si frugò nelle tasche e ne tirò fuori una mano affollata di minuscole palline d'un rosso acceso.  
  
"Occhi di Salamandra!" esclamò la signora Weasley.  
  
"Non saremmo andati laggiù se non avessimo avuto un'ottima ragione per farlo, ma gli occhi di salamandra ci erano indispensabili!" piagnucolò George.  
  
" E per che cosa vi erano indispensabili?" indagò minacciosamente la madre.  
  
"Una sorpresa.speciale per il matrimonio di Perce," Ghignò George.  
  
" Ve la darò IO una sorpresa!"  
  
"Ahia! Mamma, fermati!" Li aveva afferrati entrambi per il collo e li stava trascinando verso il Paiolo Magico. La signora Figg prese Harry da parte.  
  
"Ora devi andare con i Weasley. Divertiti tesoro."  
  
"Signora Figg.Volevo.beh, volevo solo." Balbettò Harry. "Grazie mille."  
  
Lei sorrise e lo abbracciò. "Puoi ringraziarmi facendo il bravo dai Weasley. Vediamo, il tuo zaino ce l'hai. Questa sera Arthur verrà da me a prendere il tuo baule. Ti rivedrò il 29. Dopodiché non preoccuparti per i Dursley; quando torneranno, farò in modo che capiscano che sei tornato a scuola sano e salvo."  
  
Harry stava giusto per spiegare che dubitava che la sua salvezza fosse al primo posto nei pensieri dei Dursley, quando fossero tornati, quando Ron lo chiamò.  
  
"Heilà Harry! Vieni o no?"  
  
Harry fece un segno di saluto alla signora Figg e le indirizzo un rapido "Arrivederci!". 


	4. Cena alla Tana

CAPITOLO 4 - CENA ALLA TANA  
  
Harry uscì incerto dal camino dei Weasley strofinandosi i gomiti. Hermione, che proprio in quel momento l'aveva raggiunto, si voltò a guardarlo. "In teoria avresti dovuto tenere i gomiti in dentro NO?"  
  
"Grazie. Che informazione utile. Non avresti potuto ricordarmelo PRIMA che partissimo?" rispose Harry infastidito. Ma il loro possibile diverbio fu interrotto da un altro: era la signora Weasley.  
  
"Ne ho fin sopra i capelli di voi due! Scorrazzare a Notturn Alley nonostante vi abbia espressamente detto di non.di non sprecare il vostro tempo architettando stupidi scherzi, invece di finire i compiti.oh, non fare quelle smorfie davanti a me Fred Weasley!"  
  
"Ciao , Molly cara," fu il signor Weasley a parlare con una nota d'apprensione nella voce dopo aver salito le scale dal piano terra.  
  
"Arthur, puoi per piacere fare qualcosa con questi tuoi figli.devo preparare la cena!" E con la faccia viola dalla rabbia si precipitò in cucina.  
  
"Caspita, è davvero furiosa," sussurrò Harry a Ron.  
  
"Altroché, è così snervata da quando. Tu-Sai-Chi è tornato. Suppongo che abbia paura che possa succederci qualcosa. Soprattutto a Notturn Alley."  
  
"Andiamo ragazzi. Sto spopolando un po' il giardino da quegli Gnomi. Voi due potete aiutarmi."  
  
I gemelli gemettero ma seguirono il signor Weasley, la signora Weasley invece trafficava in cucina, sistemando vari pentolini sulla stufa. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny salirono le scale in direzione della camera di Ron.  
  
"Non c'è problema se Ginny rimane vero?" Chiese Hermione entrando. "Voglio dire. Sa tutto ormai. I vostri genitori vi hanno spiegato cosa è successo alla fine del trimestre scorso, no?" Ginny annuì. "Ma da allora non è accaduto nulla."  
  
Harry attendeva da tutto il giorno la possibilità per chiedere notizie di Voldemort. "Quindi nessuno ha visto o sentito nulla di lui, o di qualche Mangiamorte?"  
  
"No" disse Ron, scuotendo la testa. "Papà sta avvertendo tutti quelli che può, e cercando di raccogliere informazioni. Ma non c'è nulla di nuovo." Ron abbassò la voce. "Percy non ci crede, sai. Ho sentito lui e papà discutere un sacco di volte. Ma penso che finchè Caramell negherà il ritornò di Tu-Sai-Chi, lo negherà anche lui. Stima Caramell quasi quanto stimava il signor Crouch."  
  
Tutti si sedettero in silenzio per alcuni minuti. Harry era confuso. Voldemort ora era più forte di quanto lo fosse stato negli ultimi quattordici anni. Cosa diamine stava aspettando? "Qualcuno sa cosa stia pianificando?"  
  
"E' la domanda che si stanno ponendo tutti.beh, tutti quelli che conoscono la verità. Ma nessuno possiede un qualche indizio," disse Hermione piano. Il suo gatto fulvo, Grattastinchi, stava prendendo il sole sul davanzale della finestra. Ne discese e le si strusciò contro le caviglie.  
  
"E tu cosa dici Grattastinchi?" tubò Hermione. "Sai niente?" Ma il gatto si limitò a fare le fusa e chiuse gli occhi.  
  
"Anche fosse, non può parlare," Ron si sdraiò sul letto e osservò il soffitto. "Scommetto che avremo altro da fare che aspettare e vedere".  
  
*-*  
  
Percy, Charlie e Bill tornarono alla Tana appena in tempo per la cena. Percy sembrava pallido ed era chiaramente agitato.  
  
"Non avevo idea che IO dovessi comprarle un regalo!" si lamentò, lasciandosi cadere sull'enorme divano della cucina. Charlie e Bill si scambiarono delle occhiate cariche di risa.  
  
"Mamma, dobbiamo aver rovistato in tutti i negozi per maghi e babbani di Londra. Non ha trovato nulla che gli piacesse". Bill si sedette dal lato opposto di Percy, esasperato.  
  
"Andiamo, ha ancora qualche giorno, non dovete pensarci ora. Vostro padre si è appena seduto, è ora di mangiare!"  
  
La loro cena nel cortile fu pressappoco identica a quella dell'estate passata. Si sedettero nelle stesse sedie, agli stessi posti, e potevano osservare le stesse facce. Questo li confortò; anche se il pensiero del ritorno di Voldemort era presente in tutte le menti, nessuno sollevò l'argomento.  
  
"Comunque, circa quel favore Ron," disse George colpendo Ron tra le costole e facendogli quasi sputare il succo di zucca. "Credo che potrai dare una pulita alla mia scopa prima che la scuola cominci."  
  
"Giusto, ed anche alla mia." Aggiunse Fred.  
  
"Cos'è questa storia? Perché gli devi un favore Ron?" chiese Hermione.  
  
"Mi hanno comprato un nuovo vestito da sera, e non mi hanno ancora permesso di dimenticarlo," disse Ron sconfortato. "Preferirei quasi quella-cosa tutta pizzi dell'anno scorso piuttosto che avere un conto in sospeso con loro e i loro 'favori'."  
  
Fred guardò Harry attraverso il tavolo con le sopracciglia alzate ed un dito premuto sulla bocca, per fargli capire di strare zitto. Entrambi i gemelli sapevano che i soldi per il vestito venivano da Harry, e non era proprio giusto che i due si facessero ricompensare da Ron. Ma Harry sapeva anche che Ron era orgoglioso, e avrebbe preferito mille volte prestarsi ad assolvere qualsiasi servizio per Fred e George piuttosto che accettare un regalo gratuito, anche se dalla famiglia.  
  
Frammenti di un'altra conversazione giunsero dalla parte opposta del tavolo.  
  
"Beh, credo che Charlie si sia divertito un sacco alla festa di fidanzamento," disse Bill ridendo. Fred, George, Ron e Ginny si unirono alla risata.  
  
"In effetti penso sia stata carina, tesoro," disse la signora Weasley, facendo scoppiare nuovamente a ridere tutta la famiglia tranne Percy e Charlie.  
  
Percy si guardò attorno con uno sguardo condiscendente. "Charlie può fare molto meglio di Persephone Green, questo è certo," rimproverò la folla sghignazzante.  
  
"Charlie si è preso una cotta per lei," bisbigliò Ginny.  
  
"Green?" ripetè Hermione interdetta. "Il cognome della sorella di Penelope è Green? Ma pensavo fosse una Light."  
  
"Oh, lo è, cara," rispose la signora Weasley, "ma si è sposata un anno o due dopo il diploma. Il suo nome era Green. Demetrius Green. Ma.beh, è morto. Oh, mi ricordo così bene, anche tu vero Arthur? E' stato così triste," disse al signor Weasley.  
  
Lui annuì. "Come potrei dimenticare? E' stato orribile. Non c'è un altro aggettivo possibile." Ma tutti ormai avevano smesso di ridere e l'attenzione era pienamente rivolta al signor Weasley.  
  
"Mi pare di ricordare qualcosa," disse Bill. "Non era forse un Inviato?"  
  
Harry ingoiò un pezzo particolarmente grosso di patate al forno. "Un cosa?" chiese.  
  
"Un Inviato" rispose Hermione. "Sai, sono un po' come i missionari Babbani."  
  
"Hermione ha ragione" aggiunse il signor Weasley. "Sono maghi che credono che gli sia stata consegnata una grande responsabilità insieme coi poteri magici. Utilizzano la loro vita per aiutare i Babbani- in incognito e sotto la supervisione del Ministero naturalmente. La maggior parte dei Babbani neanche immaginano di essere stati aiutati da un Inviato. Lavorano negli ospedali, stazioni dei pompieri, servizi sociali. Avevo persino pensato di diventarne uno una volta."  
  
"Ma cosa c'entra Green?" l'interruppe Ron, impaziente di conoscere tutta la storia. "Quel Demetrius Green, cosa gli è successo?"  
  
"Fu durante i giorni della scalata al potere di Voi-Sapete-Chi. Il Ministero faceva del suo meglio per catturare i Mangiamorte. Ma non era abbastanza. Non riusciva a tener testa a tutti. Ricevetti una chiamata una sera, per un attacco ad un ospedale Babbano. Un Inviato morto seguito da tre Babbani che aveva in cura. Il posto brulicava di Auror quando arrivai, ma i due Mangiamorte erano già fuggiti. Era stato chiamato perché avevano incantato parecchi utensili medici Babbani per attaccare gli ufficiali del Ministero che erano venuti ad aiutare- -era molto pericoloso." Scosse la testa tristemente. "Ma la cosa più scioccante fu scoprire chi era il bersaglio della attacco. Quei Mangiamorte avrebbero potuto uccidere un centinaio di Babbani nell'ospedale, ma più di tutti cercavano Green."  
  
"Ma per quale motivo?" chiese Hermione.  
  
Il signor Weasley la guardò attraverso il tavolo. "Perché i Mangiamorte odiano gli Inviati. Sono gli esatti opposti, capisci: lo scopo dei Mangiamorte è quello di distruggere i Babbani; quello degli Inviati è di aiutarli. I seguaci di Tu-Sai-Chi pensano che gli Inviati siano le più insulse creature di questo mondo perché sprecano la loro vita a servizio dei Babbani. Li considerano una sciagura. Se ne sarebbero sbarazzati volentieri avessero potuto."  
  
"Che tristezza," mormorò la signora Weasley. "Mi ricordo di Persephone ai funerali- - eravamo andati a porgere le condoglianze, sapete. Molte persone non erano venute, temevano di venir visti da maghi Oscuri. Ma qualcuno doveva andare, stare accanto ai Green. E quella povera ragazza! Quanti anni aveva, Arthur? Vent'uno?"  
  
"Venti, credo," corresse lui.  
  
"A venti anni già vedova" Sussurrò Charlie senza parole.  
  
Tutti rimasero seduti in silenzio. La loro conversazione aveva assunto una piega inaspettata e sgradevole, ma ora che i loro pensieri erano concentrati su Voldemort e i Mangiamorte, non riuscivano a pensare ad altro. Ognuno di loro- - eccetto Percy che continuava a mangiare senza aprir bocca- - si stava chiedendo la stessa cosa: dovevano aspettarsi di vedere di nuovo la violenza che aveva toccato e distrutto le vite dei Green, e di tante altre famiglie, quattordici anni prima?  
  
  
  
N.A. Per la serie "che allegria!". Beh, i lettori resistano!  
  
Tra l'altro volevo ringraziare Tommy, Miki e St&b per l'appoggio! Ciao! 


	5. Persephone Green

CAPITOLO 5 - PERSEPHONE GREEN  
  
I seguenti tre giorni alla Tana trascorsero in un miscuglio di partite a Quidditch, a scacchi magici, e a carte. Harry non si era reso conto di quanto gli fossero mancati Ron ed Hermione durante l'estate, ed ora era felice di poter passare con loro un sacco di tempo, visto che aveva finito i compiti. Anche Ron ed Hermione erano a posto, e da allora lei si era estremamente interessata al libro della signora Weasley: Guida all' Etichetta Magica di Madama Pringle.  
  
"Il capitolo sui matrimoni è estremamente affascinante!" gli disse una sera mentre Ron stava tentando d'insegnare ad Harry un gioco di carte Egiziano, appena imparato da Bill. "Ora, qui dice che le cerimonie matrimoniali Babbane e magiche sono simili, ma che i ricevimenti invece variano molto tra loro. 'In un matrimonio magico, la torta, che è solitamente di color violetto ed in grado di cantare, viene mangiata prima del pasto principale."  
  
"Il dolce prima della cena! Finalmente qualcuno l'ha capito!" disse Fred salendo le scale dal piano terra. In quei giorni lui e George avevano aiutato loro padre a liberare il giardino dagli gnomi, come punizione per la loro avventura a Notturn Alley. Entrarono nella stanza e si lasciarono cadere sulle poltrone, togliendosi i guanti esausti.  
  
Harry si distrasse solo per un attimo per osservarli, ma quel momento bastò per perdere la mano di carte con Ron. "Hermione", disse dopo che Ron aveva raccolto le carte e le aveva poste sul palmo della mano, così che si rimescolassero da sole. " La signora Figg mi ha detto che i maghi indossano abiti da cerimonia ai matrimoni. Dice niente di questo, in quel libro?"  
  
"Sì. Dice che gli abiti da sera costituiscono l'abbigliamento tradizionale."  
  
Harry rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. "Beh, nella foto del matrimonio dei miei, che mi ha dato Hagrid, tutti indossano vestiti Babbani- -mio padre e Sirius portano smoking, e mia madre un vestito bianco."  
  
Hermione ci riflettè sopra per un po'. "Tua madre era di famiglia Babbana vero? Probabilmente sognava un matrimonio Babbano sin da quando era una ragazzina."  
  
Ron sghignazzò. "Ragazze. Con questo vuoi dirmi che passate il vostro tempo libero 'sognando il vostro matrimonio'?" Assunse un tono alto e stridulo, intrecciò le dita insieme piazzandole sotto il mento e ruotò gli occhi sognanti in aria di scherno. "E, dimmi, per caso i tuoi sogni ad occhi aperti coinvolgono quel delizioso Gilderoy Allock?" Lui, Fred, Gerorge ed Harry risero. Hermione arrossì.  
  
"Ron, solo perché il futuro di certi ragazzi si limita a cinque minuti dopo il presente, non significa che questo debba valere per tutti. Alcune di noi ogni tanto pensano al futuro!" s'infiammò.  
  
"Questo mi rammenta una cosa" proruppe George. Afferrò Fred per i gomiti. Fred annuì e salirono entrambi le scale, diretti alla loro stanza.  
  
"Ma dico, cosa diavolo stanno architettando?" disse Hermione.  
  
Ron sospirò. "Sono Fred e George. Architettano sempre lo stesso genere di cose- questa volta uno scherzo che farà diventare grigi i capelli di mamma."  
  
* - *  
  
Harry ed Hermione furono invitati al rinfresco pre-matrimoniale insieme ai Weasley, la sera del 28 agosto. Con molta ansia da parte di Harry, sarebbero dovuti arrivare alla casa dei Light, a Norwich, con la Polvere Volante.  
  
"Dunque Harry," disse il signor Weasley dopo che tutti tranne loro due erano spariti attraverso il caminetto. "Ricorda: semplicemente entra tra le fiamme, di' "Maniero di Clear Lake', e tieni i gomiti in dentro." Diede ad Harry una pacchetta rassicurante sulla spalla e si allontanò. Harry fece apprensivamente quello che gli era stato detto e fu molto sorpreso di ritrovarsi. Pochi secondi dopo, in piedi nel camino dei Light.  
  
Come ne uscì, si guardò intorno. Una folla di almeno venti persone era riunita nel largo salone dove si trovava in quel momento. La casa dei Light, che Harry si immaginava molto grande, era in effetti un luogo antico e molto ben arredato: i pavimenti erano di marmo, ed ai muri erano appesi dipinti ad olio di streghe e maghi venerabili. I soggetti dei quadri sedevano tutti severi e dignitosi, come se gli fosse stato raccomandato di mantenere il portamento migliore per l'occasione.  
  
Un uomo alto e pelato, con una faccia simpatica si avvicinò ad Harry, ma il suo sguardo era fisso oltre le sue spalle, al signor Weasley, il quale era appena uscito dal caminetto.  
  
"Arthur! E' un piacere rivederti! Benvenuto!"  
  
"Grazie Robert," rispose il signor Weasley, spazzolandosi la fuliggine dal vestito. Lanciò uno sguardo ad Harry, che mostrava la sua approvazione per la performance con la polvere volante e gli fece l'occhiolino prima di continuare. "Siamo tutti contenti di trovarci qui. Robert, penso che Percy ti abbia accennato che avremmo portato una coppia di ospiti con noi."  
  
"Harry Potter," disse piano l'uomo di nome Robert notando Harry per la prima volta. I suoi occhi schizzarono un'attimo alla cicatrice sulla fronte di Harry, azione fin troppo familiare. "Benvenuto Harry! E' molto bello conoscerti."  
  
"Lo stesso vale per me" replicò Harry cercando di suonare il più educato possibile.  
  
"E questa è Hermione, un'altra amica di scuola di Ron." Hermione si trovava giusto accanto ad Harry, era sbucata fuori dal camino poco prima di lui. Il signor Weasley gli indicò l'uomo pelato. "Harry, Hermione, questo è il signor Robert Light."  
  
Lui sventolò la mano senza dare importanza alle parole. "Robert basta ed avanza" disse mentre stringeva la mano ad Hermione.  
  
"Il signor Light- emh, Robert- è nell'elenco dei fiduciari della banca Gringott" spiegò il signor Weasley. Harry ed Hermione annuirono.  
  
"Oh andiamo Arthur, non annoiamo i ragazzini col lavoro," ridacchiò il signor Light. "Andiamo ad incontrare gli altri. Voi tutti, questi sono Harry ed Hermione," parlò alla folla. Molti si voltarono a guardare, e alcuni salutarono e sorrisero. Penelope e Percy si fecero strada tra la gente. Percy strinse la mano di Harry.  
  
"E' un piacere vederti Harry," disse rigidamente. Si chinò un poco e sussurrò all'orecchio di Harry. "Davvero,ti sono così grato per avercela fatta. quando Ron mi disse che avevi declinato l'invito.beh, tutti speravano d'incontrarti. fui felicissimo quando riscrissi dicendo che saresti venuto." Harry sorrise e annuì capendo.  
  
Anche Penelope si era avvicinata ed aveva abbracciato Hermione, con evidente sorpresa di quest'ultima. "E' stupendo rivederti!" gridò "Sai, ho appena realizzato di non averti mai ringraziata. il Basilisco, al mio sesto anno, la faccenda con lo specchio. Credo tu mi abbia salvato la vita."  
  
Hermione parve genuinamente commossa. "Ben non. non è stato nulla davvero." Disse arrossendo violentemente.  
  
"Vieni, ti presento," disse Percy, piazzando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Harry e conducendolo tra la folla. Penelope ed Hermione li seguirono. Si scambiarono presentazioni e complimenti con una dozzina di persone, nessuna delle quali Harry riusciva a ricordarsi mezz'ora dopo, quando lui ed Hermione si furono seduti sulle sedie del giardino, insieme a pochi invitati dei Light che sarebbero rimasti anche al matrimonio. Come la notte calò, i Weasley e i Light inaugurarono la cerimonia nuziale.  
  
"Oh questo sarà così istruttivo!" si entusiasmò Hermione. "Pensa soltanto a tutti i costumi e le tradizioni magiche a cui parteciperemo!"  
  
Harry era così affamato che riusciva a pensare di partecipare solo ad una cena sostanziosa. Osservò che la cerimonia si svolgeva dalla parte opposta del tavolo a cui erano seduti. Alla destra di Percy c'era Bill, il testimone (" In teoria Percy ha sempre trattato Bill come una specie di idolo" disse Ron), Charlie, Fred, George e Ron. Alla sinistra di Penelope stavano una ragazza bruna che Harry non conosceva, due Corvonero familiari dell'anno di Penelope, e Ginny.  
  
"Chi è quella vicino a Penelope?" chiese Harry.  
  
Hermione guardò oltre le damigelle. "Dovrebbe essere Persephone Green, eh? Non somiglia molto ad un Auror vero?"  
  
Harry annuì. Giudicando dal modo nel quale i Weasley avevano preso in giro Charlie, si aspettava una versione femminile di Malocchio Moody, completa di cicatrici e pezzi mancanti. Ma Persephone Green invece sembrava assolutamente normale, persino attraente. I suoi capelli non erano ricci come quelli della sorella; invece cadevano lungo le spalle e la schiena in scure onde. Sorrideva a Penelope, ma nel sorriso c'era una sorta di tristezza. I suoi occhi verdi luccicavano in un modo familiare. Ricordava ad Harry qualcuno, non sarebbe stato in grado di dire chi.  
  
"Non ti ricorda qualcuno?" chiese ad Hermione.  
  
Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. "Sì, ora che lo dici sì. Non capisco bene chi però." Harry ed Hermione passarono il resto del rinfresco a spremersi le meningi a proposito di Persephone, ma un'ora dopo non avevano fatto alcun passo avanti.  
  
I due erano seduti ad un lungo tavolo, vicino a Ron e di fronte a Persephone, Penelope, Percy e Bill. Gli elfi domestici servivano piatti pieni di cibo inchinandosi umilmente dopo ogni passo. La signora Weasley sembrava impressionata, mentre Hermione sbuffò la sua disapprovazione. Persephone Green la guardò e sorrise.  
  
"Non credo ci siamo già incontrate," disse. "Devi essere Hermione Granger? E tu," disse osservando Harry perplessa, "temo di non conoscere il tuo nome" ammise, come se non avesse la più pallida idea di chi fosse.  
  
"Uh, mi chiamo Har-" Ma Persephone scoppiò a ridere allo sguardo attonito di Harry, che si unì alla risata.  
  
"Scusami, non ho potuto resistere. Scommetto che non l'hai capito vero?" ridacchiò " Io sono Persephone Green". Si sporse dal tavolo e strinse le mani di entrambi. Uno sguardo attraversò il volto della ragazza che richiamò alla memoria quasi dolorosamente quella persona che Harry ed Hermione cercavano di riconoscere. Ci pensarono sopra intensamente.  
  
"Ah, vi ricordo qualcuno. Non penso mi abbiate mai visto, anche se sono certa conosciate mio nonno, Albus Silente." E allora Harry capì finalmente: i suoi occhi brillavano come quelli di Silente.  
  
Hermione era rimasta senza parole. "Come ha fatto a capire che ci ricordava qualcuno? E davvero il professor Silente è suo nonno?"  
  
"Esatto," rispose Persephone. "E' il padre di mia madre. Ma temo che quest'ultima non sia tra noi da molto tempo." S'interruppe per un secondo, servendosi dal piatto di fagiolini.  
  
"Oh, mi spiace," disse Harry. Persephone bevve un sorso di vino e scosse la testa.  
  
"No, no, è successo molto tempo fa.Vedete quella donna laggiù- " indicò la fine del tavolo. "seduta vicino a mio padre?" Harry e Hermione notarono la graziosa signora dai capelli ricci. "E' la mia matrigna, e la mamma di Penelope."  
  
"Fermati Persephone, o li confonderai," rise Penelope.  
  
Ron si sporse verso Harry e Hermione. "Avete mai saputo che Silente avesse una famiglia?" Entrambi scossero la testa. Ma un'altra cosa ora confondeva Hermione.  
  
"Signorina Green.un'attimo fa ha detto che ci sembrava di conoscerla. Come ha fatto a capirlo?"  
  
Percy percepì la domanda e buttò il petto in fuori, orgoglioso. "Beh, vi ho detto che Persephone è un Auror. Ma volevo dire che non è un Auror qualunque. E' una Rievocatrice!" Evidentemente Percy era ultra-felice di appartenere ad una famiglia tanto distinta da contenere una Rievocatrice, qualunque cosa volesse dire.  
  
Harry capì che doveva assumere un'aria stupita e impressionata. Si chiese se avesse mai sentito il termine prima d'allora. Persephone rise di nuovo.  
  
"Poverini vi stiamo confondendo di nuovo. Non importa Percy."  
  
Ma Percy non si lasciò scoraggiare. "Harry," espose autoritario, "un Rievocatore, o Rievocatrice è un tipo particolare di Auror. Come sai gli Auror catturano i maghi Oscuri. Ebbene, un Rievocatore acciuffa un mago Oscuro col preciso scopo di richiamarlo dal Lato Oscuro. E' un lavoro molto pericoloso, e altrettanto prestigioso. Il Ministero attualmente impiega quarantadue Auror, e solo tre di essi sono Rievocatori."  
  
"Ma come? Voglio dire, come richiamano dal lato Oscuro i maghi?" chiese Ginny. Tutti parevano molto attenti.  
  
Percy era nel suo elemento ora. Persephone lo osservò, divertita. "Continua Percy, diglielo."  
  
"Dunque," cominciò. "I Rievocatori sono scelti in base al loro talento per la lettura delle attitudini ed emozioni delle altre persone. Non la lettura delle loro menti, capite- la lettura del pensiero è stata considerata un'arte Oscura dalla Convenzione dei Warlock del 1289." Respirò profondamente. "Dopo esser stato nominato, un Rievocatore viene assegnato a un veterano, come consigliere, e da questo allenato a sfruttare il suo talento di "lettura" delle persone. I Rievocatori utilizzano l'abilità per identificare maghi Oscuri, soprattutto quelli che potrebbero abbandonare il lato Oscuro con una piccola spinta."  
  
"Molto bene Percy" commentò Persephone.  
  
Hermione era affascinata. "Così, può leggere le emozione delle persone?"  
  
Persephone si voltò verso di lei. "Sì. E' difficile all'inizio, ma ormai ci sono tanto abituata che è come una seconda natura. Per cui capite come ho avvertito la vostra confusione e frustrazione quando cercavate di capire a chi assomigliassi. Detesto la sensazione di avere qualcosa sulla punta della lingua!"  
  
Hermione appariva pensierosa. Gli altri commensali ricominciarono a conversare visto che la piccola conferenza di Percy era finita.  
  
"Essere 'letti' non mette a proprio agio, capisco" disse piano Persephone. "Ascoltate, mi scuso, se non volete che lo faccia m'impegnerò al massimo. Ma guardate!" rise. "Lo sto rifacendo! Vedete quanto mi è difficile smetterla."  
  
Hermione rise indulgentemente in risposta. "Va tutto bene. Solo, non ci sono abituata."  
  
"Ditemi, a che anno siete voi tre?" chiese Persephone. Le risposero che avrebbero iniziato il loro quinto anno a Hogwarts. Lei continuò ad informarsi circa la scuola, così i tre la misero al corrente di alcune delle loro avventure durante i quattro anni- anche se non citarono la parte riguardante il ritorno al potere di Voldemort. Un pensiero improvviso colpì Harry.  
  
"Lei è la nipote di Silente. Deve averle detto. cioè, credo che la sua famiglia sappia."  
  
Persephone capì dove stava puntando. "Sì, ho ricevuto un gufo molto interessante da mio nonno quest'estate. Molto interessante." Divenne seria a parlò lentamente. "I miei genitori e mia sorella sanno, anche se Penny ha i suoi dubbi. Ed io ho sparso la voce tra gli Auror, ma non è per niente facile, soprattutto con Caramell sull'allerta. Continua a dire che non crederà a nessuna delle voci pazze partite da Silente. Vi dico, è molto difficile lavorare per una persona del genere. Comunque la maggior parte degli Auror crede a mio nonno. Come gruppo, lo rispettano molto, e tengono in conto la sua opinione. Senza parlare poi di Alastor Moody ed Arabella Figg."  
  
"Oh! Come sta il professor Moody?" chiese Hermione.  
  
"E' a posto." Persephone nascose un sorrisetto. " Anche se devo dire che è diventato un tantino più paranoico, sempre che fosse possibile. Ma chi può biasimarlo, dopo l'altro anno?" s'interruppe. "Sarò onesta con voi, ragazzi. Sono davvero senza parole. Non so a cosa dovremo prepararci, ma non penso sarà buono, e neanche facile. Dobbiamo tutti fare attenzione, e osservare." 


	6. Il Matrimonio

CAPITOLO 6 - IL MATRIMONIO  
  
Il giorno seguente si ritrovarono di nuovo tutti alla casa dei Light per il matrimonio, che era fissato per le due e un quarto del pomeriggio. Tutti non vedevano l'ora che iniziasse la cerimonia, tranne Percy, il quale era molto pallido e agitato ( "E se qualcosa va storto?" continuava a ripetere rauco), e la signora Weasley, che era convinta che l'impazienza dei gemelli per il matrimonio dipendesse da qualche loro misterioso e sinistro complotto.  
  
"Andiamo mamma," disse George quando la signora Weasley lo guardò sospettosa per la quinta volta, quella mattina, "onestamente ci credi così crudeli? Non rovineremmo mai il giorno del matrimonio di Percy. Al limite la prima notte di nozze."  
  
"GEORGE!"  
  
"Sto scherzando ma'!" gridò tra le risate. E in effetti non era l'unico, anche il signor Weasley rideva.  
  
"Non incoraggiarlo!" fu tutto quello che la signora Weasley riuscì a dire a denti stretti.  
  
Ma qualunque cosa si fosse aspettata la madre dello sposo, la cerimonia matrimoniale si concluse senza alcun intoppo.  
  
Poco prima delle due, dalla loro postazione in giardino, Harry ed Hermione poterono finalmente ammirare l'estensione dei possedimenti dei Light. La visione era spettacolare, ed anche da seduti erano in grado di vedere un grande lago adagiato sul fondo d'una valle contornata di prati. Se si fossero girati avrebbero potuto ammirare il retro della casa, o più propriamente palazzo. I Light dovevano essere una famiglia di maghi molto anziana, che viveva sui propri possedimenti da tempi indeterminati, di cui nessuno serbava ricordo tanto erano lontani.  
  
Hermione aveva ragione, la cerimonia era molto simile ad una Babbana, eccettuati i vestiti. Le damigelle indossavano tutte degli abiti raccapriccianti color malva.  
  
Harry diede una gomitata ad Hermione, mentre i testimoni sfilavano in coppia lungo la navata. Quando Bill e Persephone raggiunsero l'altare, chiese, " Ma era proprio necessario si vestissero in... quel modo?"  
  
Hermione scrollò le spalle allibita. "Non ne ho idea. Non ho letto da nessuna parte che le damigelle dovessero vestire abiti così orribili."  
  
Entrambi non sapevano cosa aspettarsi da Penelope, ma quando comparve sorridente, videro che l'abito si addiceva a quello delle damigelle: era rosso sgargiante con ricami di seta e un alto colletto d'un arancione mandarino. Non commentarono.  
  
Dalla parte opposta Percy continuava ad essere d'un pallore cadaverico mentre si avvicinava alla sposa. Sembrava che la più leggera brezza lo potesse trascinar via.  
  
"Secondo te Percy sviene prima della fine?" Hermione soffocò un risolino.  
  
Ma Percy non svenne. Il sacerdote svolse il rito serenamente e dopo lo scambio degli anelli estrasse la bacchetta. Percy stese il braccio sinistro e Penelope quello destro. Il sacerdote passò la bacchetta attorno ai polsi mentre un sottile filo di luce brillante spuntava dalla punta avvolgendo le due mani.  
  
"Ooh," disse Hermione "questa tradizione è unica nei matrimoni magici!" Cambiò posizione per vedere meglio.  
  
Dopo questo il sacerdote dichiarò Percy e Penelope "Marito e moglie" e i due si baciarono brevemente, semi-coscienti. Tutti gli invitati si alzarono e applaudirono mentre i due lasciavano la cappella attraverso la navata.  
  
"Beh, è andata molto bene!" esclamò sollevata la signora Weasley, mentre il gruppo si avvicinava alla sala da ballo.  
  
Harry ed Hermione erano seduti al tavolo principale e chiacchierarono allegri con le due Corvonero che avevano conosciuto la sera prima. Poco dopo l'accomodamento degli invitati una schiera di solenni elfi domestici trasportarono nella sala un'enorme torta violetta. Come la posarono sul tavolo al centro della sala essa cominciò a cantare una lenta canzone d'amore. Harry ed Hermione fecero molta fatica a non ridere all'idea di una torta che cantava.  
  
"Non me la sento di mangiarla, mi sembra troppo viva !" disse Harry quando ebbe il piatto davanti.  
  
"Andiamo! E' un'inestimabile esperienza culturale!" lo incoraggiò Hermione. Iniziarono a mangiare e con evidente sorpresa scoprirono che non era neanche male. L'unico difetto era che lasciava le labbra di colore viola, come se tutti si fossero messi il rossetto.  
  
Dopo la torta si passò ad 'argomenti' più validi e tutti divorarono il delizioso salmone con gli asparagi e altre miriadi di portate. Dopo il pranzo la loro attenzione si spostò alla pista da ballo.  
  
Una grande banda iniziò a suonare e i novelli sposi aprirono il ballo. Entro poco i loro genitori e invitati gli si unirono. Gli altri si alzarono e chiacchierarono con i conoscenti. Dopo esser rimasto a osservare quelli che ballavano Harry si sentì dare una pacca sulla spalla. Si voltò e vide Albus Silente di fronte a lui.  
  
"Ciao Harry! E' un piacere rivederti." Harry non aveva notato Silente tra gli invitati. "Ero seduto dall'altro capo della tavola così non ho potuto parlarti fino ad ora. Penso ti sia divertito quest'estate."  
  
Harry annuì. " Grazie per avermi fatto andare dalla signora Figg. Non avevo mica capito che la conosceva."  
  
"Oh sì," rispose Silente con un sorriso. "Mi ha detto quanto sei rimasto sorpreso." Sia abbassò e parlò a bassa voce. "Spero non te la sia presa perché non te l'abbiamo detto prima. Ma da quando sei venuto ad Hogwarts non l'hai più vista così è passato ad entrambi di mente."  
  
Harry sorrise e disse che non era importante, e proprio in quel momento la signora Figg raggiunse Silente.  
  
"Ciao caro! Stai bene oggi! Guarda come il tuo abito rispecchia il colore dei tuoi occhi" ridacchiò con approvazione.  
  
"Sì la signora Weasley me l'ha preso apposta."  
  
Proprio allora la veloce canzone fino ad allora suonata finì,ed iniziò un lento. Qualcuno afferrò Harry da dietro.  
  
"Salve nonno, signora Figg- vi dispiace se vi rubo Harry per un minuto?" Era Persephone Green. Silente e la signora Figg sorrisero e iniziarono a chiacchierare tra di loro. "Harry" Sussurrò Persephone, "Potresti farmi un favore personale?"  
  
"Hum-"  
  
Lei guardò oltre le sue spalle. Charlie si stava guardando intorno, la notò e subito s'indirizzò verso di lei. "Per piacere Harry, devi danzare con me."  
  
"Ma veramente io-"  
  
"Non capisci" disse urgentemente. "Quel Fred Weasley ha cercato di distrarmi per tutta la serata mentre George provava ad infilarmi qualcosa nel vino. Poi ho ballato tutto il tempo con Charlie, che è proprio un ragazzo carino e simpatico, ma-" diede ancora un'occhiata a Charlie che si approssimava, "Non ne posso più. Ho solo bisogno di una pausa dai Weasley, ti prego Harry,"  
  
"Ma sono certo che il professor Silente sarebbe-"  
  
Persephone scosse la testa. "Gliel'ho già chiesto. Vuole parlare con la signora Figg. Harry sei la mia ultima speranza!"  
  
Lo guardò supplicante. Come Charlie si avvicinava Harry vide che lo seguiva a ruota Ginny con aria speranzosa. Cambiò subito idea. "Certo, perfetto!" rispose.  
  
Proprio allora Charlie affiancò Persephone. "Eccoti! Temevo di averti perso. Che ne diresti di un altro ballo?" chiese nervoso.  
  
Lei sorrise dolcemente. "Oh caro, mi spiace ma avevo promesso ad Harry di riservargli un ballo. Non ti offendi vero?" E con questo l'oltrepassò guidando Harry verso la pista da ballo. "Magari dopo." Charlie era terribilmente deluso.  
  
"Grazie," sospirò quando iniziarono a ballare. "Non preoccuparti, andrai benissimo. Devi solo muovere i piedi avanti e indietro."  
  
Ballarono per alcuni minuti senza parlare. Harry allora notò una caratteristica di Persephone che non aveva visto la notte prima: una lunga, sottile cicatrice che partiva dall'orecchio sinistro fino al centro del collo, proprio sotto il volto. Decise di non dire nulla e concentrarsi sul ballo piuttosto. Stava giusto comprendendone l'andamento quando la folla fece circolare per la pista delle piccole fiale piene d'un liquido blu e brillante.  
  
"La Levintantarella!" esclamò Persephone eccitata. "Ecco, prendine una Harry. Sai come fare giusto?" e bevve la pozione.  
  
"Non esattamente" replicò Harry. Ma comunque bevve la pozione. Era dolce e leggera. "Hei, è buona! Cosa c'è dentro?"  
  
"Non ne sono certa," rispose. "Ma penso che l'ingrediente principale sia lo stesso delle Api Frizzale."  
  
Adesso me lo dice, pensò Harry, mente i suoi piedi abbandonavano il suolo.  
  
La banda cominciò a suonare una canzone veloce che ricordava una polka. Tutti affollarono la pista e formarono una cerchio.  
  
"Afferra la mia mano Harry," lo guidò Persephone. Lui porse l'altra mano alla vicina, la signora Light. Ora erano due piedi oltre il suolo. "Si parte!"  
  
La folla cominciò a ballare in un circolo serrato, coi mantelli al vento. La danza consisteva in una rapida successione di passi, ma osservando gli altri attentamente Harry riuscì a non impapinarsi troppo. Vide Hermione non lontano da lui, sembrava estatica. Cercava di afferrare ogni dettaglio del ballo, ed Harry suppose che le dispiacesse non poter prendere appunti e danzare contemporaneamente.  
  
Percy e Penelope furono spinti nel centro del cerchio e gli altri gli ballavano intorno. Tutti ridevano un po' storditi, anche Harry che aveva afferrato qualche passo finalmente. Si trovavano in una confusione di colori e risate. Dopo alcuni minuti l'effetto della Levitantarella svanì e tutti si ritrovarono coi piedi per terra.  
  
"Molto bravo Harry! Sei sicuro di non averlo mai fatto prima?" Persephone lo guardava meravigliata. Proprio allora un grido li raggiunse da un tavolo non lontano. Entrambi ne ricercarono la fonte con apprensione.  
  
Un mago molto basso, tozzo e la faccia violacea si teneva le mani alla gola come se stesse soffocando. Ma divenne evidente che fosse in grado di respirare quando una spettacolare fiammata rossa gli uscì dalla bocca.  
  
"Cugino Thomas!" esclamò lei. "Ma cos'ha che non va?"  
  
Dietro di sé Harry senti qualcuno sghignazzare. Si girò e vide George e Fred al settimo cielo.  
  
"Draghelle!" disse George tendendo una mano piena di caramelle rosse, formato palle da golf. "Le abbiamo appena inventate!"  
  
"La signora Figg non è riuscita a prenderci tutti gli occhi di salamandra," aggiunse Fred.  
  
Persephone afferrò l'ultima frase e lo guardò, incredula. "Quindi era quella la cosa che cercavate di mettermi nel bicchiere?" riguardò Thomas. "Avevo lasciato il vino sul tavolo prima di venire a cercare Harry. Thomas deve averlo bevuto al posto mio- come fa di solito con tutti. Oserei dire che gli piace un po' troppo il vino." Cominciò a ridere. "Magari non più dopo questo eh?" chiese a George. Lei, Fred e George continuarono a ridacchiare mentre gli altri invitati si allontanavano, o scappavano via, da Thomas. Solo Albus Silente osò avvicinarsi, aiutandolo ad uscire dalla stanza, attento a tenere la faccia dell'uomo lontana.  
  
"Geniale!" esclamò Persephone. "Peccato che non sia toccato a me però. Ora avrei preferito bere il vino".  
  
"Draghelle! Solo cinque falci ciascuna!" gridò Fred. Ma la signora Weasley prontamente sbucò fuori dalla folla e afferrò le caramelle direttamente dalle sue mani.  
  
"Non ci posso credere. Come vi siete permessi. Quando arriviamo a casa." iniziò, o almeno ci provò, visto i denti serrati. Ma la signora Light le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla.  
  
"Molly, guarda che va tutto bene, nessuno si è fatto male," disse gentilmente. "I ragazzi volevano solo divertirsi un po'. Dopotutto questa è una festa." La signora Weasley non trovò da replicare, forse perché era troppo furiosa. Lasciò andare i figli che subito smerciarono le Draghelle agli ospiti più giovani e ai bambini.  
  
Il resto del rinfresco fu relativamente privo di colpi di scena. Penelope e Penelope partirono e salutarono tutti dalla loro carrozza trainata da cavalli. "Vanno in Italia per la Luna di Miele," Sentì spiegare ad Hermione, una delle ragazze di Corvonero. Certo l'Italia era proprio una meta turistica quell'anno. Harry si divertì a immaginare Percy e Penelope scontrarsi coi Dursley in qualche viottolo toscano.  
  
Quando tornarono alla Tana quella notte, erano tutti esausti. Soprattutto Fred e George grazie al brillante successo ottenuto con le Draghelle e le Crostatine Canarine.  
  
Come Harry e Ron si sdraiarono nei letti nella stanza di Ron, quest'ultimo disse assonnato, "Bel posto la casa dei Light eh? Di certo, mille volte meglio della Tana."  
  
Harry ci pensò sopra un momento. "Nah," rispose poi quando il fantasma in soffitta cominciò a emettere i suoi lugubri lamenti e far strisciare le catene. "E' carina, ma preferirei vivere qui."  
  
Entrambi si addormentarono istantaneamente. 


	7. Buone Nuove

Ciao a tutti! Chiedo scusa per l'immenso ritardo ma purtroppo il mio carattere un po' lunatico ha ritardato il processo di traduzione. D'ora in poi, tuttavia, si dovrebbe procedere più spediti perché la "redazione" si è arricchita di un "preziosissimo" collaboratore, se non socio, che si occuperà della ricopiatura a computer e soprattutto della lingua - talvolta poco somigliante all'italiano ; ) - in cui è tradotta questa fan fiction! Sto parlando di Stefano! Applausi!!!.... (almeno non avrà da lamentarsi della presentazione ; ) Ora smetto di parlare a vanvera e vi lascio leggere il capitolo in pace! Ciao!!!  
  
  
  
CAPITOLO 7 - BUONE NUOVE  
  
Dopo il matrimonio ad Harry, ad Hermione e ai Weasley rimanevano solo un paio di giorni prima di tornare a prendere l'Espresso di Hogwarts al binario 9 e ¾. La famiglia trascorse quegli ultimi giorni più o meno come aveva fatto prima della cerimonia, con l'unica differenza che ora Hermione era meno interessata all'etichetta magica, mentre aveva cominciato a sfogliare la copia di Quidditch attraverso i secoli di Harry.  
  
"Ci manca un portiere quest'anno vero?" chiese un giorno ad Harry e Ron mentre erano a tavola.  
  
"Sì" rispose Ron. "E sto pensando di provarci." Poi un pensiero improvviso lo colpì. "Hermione, non stai mica pensando la stessa cosa anche tu vero?"  
  
Hermione s'incollerì subito. "No, ma anche fosse la cosa ti sorprenderebbe? Per quanto ne sai tu potrei essere un magnifico portiere."  
  
"Sì può anche darsi." Ron assaggiò un pezzo di panino. "Bleah, carne in scatola! Harry tu cos'hai ? Frittata? Dai facciamo scambio." Harry gli allungò il suo panino, in cambio dell'altro.  
  
"Comunque no davvero," continuò Hermione. "Immagino che sarò troppo impegnata per il Quidditch quest'anno."  
  
"Perché?" chiese Ron. Aggrottò le sopracciglia sospettoso. "Non avrai intenzione di usare quella cosatempo di nuovo?"  
  
"Certo che no. Te l'ho detto, stavo impazzendo a forza di fare uso della Gira Tempo. E' solo. Sarò impegnata, tutto lì."  
  
Tutta rossa in faccia, afferrò di nuovo Il Quidditch attraverso i secoli, e finse di leggerlo. Ron lanciò ad Harry un'occhiata perplessa ma lui si limitò a scuotere le spalle.  
  
La mattina del 1° settembre sorse luminosa e chiara. "Una giornata perfetta per una partita a Quidditch," sospirò Ron mentre attraversavano la barriera del binario 9 e ¾.  
  
Fred, George, Ginny e la signora Weasley seguirono Harry, Ron ed Hermione attraverso la barriera. "Ora, ragazzi: comportatevi bene!", disse minacciosa la signora Weasley ai gemelli. "Spero che abbiate fatto il pieno di scherzi quest'estate. Siete stati molto fortunati che nessuno si sia fatto male a quell'incidente al matrimonio."  
  
"Insomma mamma." Disse Fred cercando di non sorridere ma non riuscendoci. "Te l'abbiamo detto, quelle fiamme erano completamente innocue."  
  
"Non cambia nulla!" esclamò la madre. Fred e George promisero di fare i bravi (anche se Harry notò che avevano le dita incrociate dietro la schiena), e caricarono tutti i bauli sul vagone. La signora Weasley abbracciò ciascun ragazzo a turno ed ad Harry parve che li tenesse stretti un po' più a lungo del solito.  
  
"Va tutto bene mamma, ci rivedremo presto," disse Fred in un tono stranamente serio. Tutti salutarono la signora Weasley e salirono sul treno. Lei sembrava facesse di tutto per trattenere le lacrime.  
  
"Deve essere davvero preoccupata," disse Ron mentre salutava la madre con la mano mentre il treno lasciava la stazione.  
  
"E non puoi davvero biasimarla per questo," disse Hermione.  
  
I Weasley, Harry ed Hermione presto si appropriarono di un compartimento intero e i quattro ragazzi cominciarono a giocare a carte.  
  
"Ginny, perché non andiamo a vedere se riusciamo a trovare il carrello dei dolci?" chiese Hermione decisa.  
  
"No grazie, non ho molta fame."  
  
Hermione si schiarì la voce. "Ma forse qualcun altro vuole qualcosa."  
  
"Giusto, io prenderei del succo di zucca" s'intromise Fred.  
  
Ginny aggrottò le sopracciglia. "D'accordo." Sospirò mentre lei ed Hermione lasciavano lo scompartimento.  
  
"Mi chiedo cos' abbiano in mente" meditò Ron.  
  
"Faresti meglio a chiederti che carte ti conviene giocare, tra poco ti batto," rispose George.  
  
Dopo pochi minuti, Ginny e Hermione tornarono nello scompartimento con succo di zucca per tutti. Si erano cambiate e indossavano le divise scolastiche ed una grossa "P" era appuntata su quella di Hermione.  
  
"Hermione! Sei un prefetto?!" esclamò Ron.  
  
La ragazza arrossì. "Sì."  
  
"Perché non ce l'hai detto?" chiese Harry.  
  
"Beh. Temevo che voi non avreste. sapete. avere a che fare con un prefetto." Si sedette velocemente affianco ad Harry.  
  
"Che scherzi?" chiese George. "E' stupendo! Abbiamo un prefetto tra di noi!"  
  
Fred annuì. "Quest'anno puoi toglierci da ogni tipo di guaio!"  
  
Risero tutti. "Non contateci," rispose Hermione.  
  
"Non preoccuparti, hai ancora il permesso di ronzarci intorno," rise Ron. "No, Harry? Anche se non ci farai favori speciali." Hermione parve sollevata, ma non rispose. Sedettero tutti in silenzio per un po', i quattro continuando a giocare.  
  
"Oh, ce ne siamo quasi dimenticate". Disse a un tratto Ginny. "Siamo incappate in Draco Malfoy nel corridoio." Storse il naso.  
  
"Gia," disse Hermione. "Ha subito pensato di chiederci se avevamo avuto notizie fresche di Voi-Sapete-Chi."  
  
"Esatto!" confermò infervorata Ginny. "Ha blaterato qualcosa del tipo, 'Nessuna novità?'" Imitò perfettamente la pigra pronuncia strascicata di Malfoy. " 'Non pensate sia strano?'"  
  
Ron sbuffò. "Quel verme. Ci credo che sa qualcosa con quel padre Mangiamorte che si ritrova." Proprio allora, neanche a farlo apposta, la porta dello scompartimento scorse aprendosi. Sull'uscio stavano Malfoy, Tiger e Goyle.  
  
"Guardate! La riunione delle lenticchie," strascicò Malfoy. Tiger e Goyle sghignazzarono.  
  
"Com'è andata l'estate Malfoy?" chiese George. " Hai avuto in visita al tuo maniero il Signore Oscuro per un te insieme alla tua famiglia,vero?"  
  
Malfoy ridacchiò in risposta. "Pensate di avere informazioni da me? Anche se sapessi qualcosa."  
  
Gli occhi di Malfoy guizzarono verso la 'P' attaccata alla divisa di Hermione. "Bene,bene. Guarda un po' questo. Si sono persino abbassati a fare prefetto una Mezzosangue."  
  
Tutti nello scompartimento scattarono in piedi e sfoderarono la bacchetta alla parola "Mezzosangue". Ron, con un'espressione carica d'odio sulla faccia, fece un passo verso Malfoy, ma fu intercettato da Ginny. Gli si piantò davanti e lo affrontò.  
  
"Non ti stanchi mai di esser pieno di pregiudizi, odioso piccolo verme?" disse mandando faville. Malfoy rise. Gli altri due gli si strinsero intorno, un po' apprensivi. "Così la mini-lenticchia parla," ringhiò Malfoy.  
  
"Piantala e basta Malfoy," Disse Hermione cauta. "Non me ne importa niente se non mi credi un vera strega, l'importante è secondo la scuola sono un vero prefetto. E riferirò il tuo comportamento se non sparisci."  
  
"Oooooh, ma che paura mi fai," ribatté lui; tuttavia richiuse lo scompartimento e se ne andò, con Tiger e Goyle al seguito.  
  
Ron continuava a fumare. "A volte vorrei davvero spaccargli la faccia! Uno di questi giorni." "Lascia perdere Ron" disse Hermione mentre tutti si risiedevano. "Quanto hai intenzione di capirlo? Non ne vale la pena."  
  
"Bel lavoro Ginny! Gliele hai proprio cantate." Si congratulò Fred con la sorella.  
  
"Sì!" Concordò Harry.  
  
Ginny guardò per terra imbarazzata. "Oh beh, figuratevi. Mi ha fatto arrabbiare, tutto lì."  
  
Ripresero a giocare a carte, e questa volta parteciparono tutti. Un paio d'ore dopo, quando il carrello dei dolci si avvicinò, comprarono altro succo di zucca, Cioccorane e Gelatine Tuttigusti + Uno. Fred e George provarono a vendere delle Draghelle e delle Crostatine Canarine alla strega che guidava il carrello, ma quella non aveva alcuna intenzione di comprare caramelle da due diciassettenni.  
  
Lentamente intanto, il treno percorreva il suo itinerario verso il nord. I verdi campi coltivati e le fattorie lasciavano il posto a scure e selvagge foreste. I ragazzi uscirono per indossare le loro uniformi, e quanto rientrarono nello scompartimento il treno si fermò nella stazione di Hogsmeade.  
  
Gli studenti si affollarono sul binario, ed Harry vide Hagrid condurre quelli del primo anno lungo un sentiero per la tradizionale traversata del lago. Mentre guidava gli studenti dagli occhi spalancati, il gigante si guardò attorno e salutò Harry, Ron ed Hermione. Loro ricambiarono e salirono su di una carrozza con Ginny.  
  
Era una notte nuvolosa e senza stelle, minacciava pioggia. Quanto entrarono nella Sala Grande, il soffitto sembrava dipinto di gonfie, scure, grigie nuvole. Si sedettero tutti al tavolo di Grifondoro aspettando l'inizio dello Smistamento.  
  
Vicino ad Harry, Ginny esclamò a bocca spalancata. "Guardate! Guardate chi c'è!" Indicava il tavolo degli insegnanti.  
  
Proprio là, vicino al professor Vitious con il quale parlava animatamente, sedeva Persephone Green.  
  
"Ma cosa ci fa qui?" Chiese Ron incredulo dall'altra parte di Ginny. "Non sarà mica."  
  
"Deve esserlo!" esclamò Hermione. Guardò gli altri tre. "Non hanno detto a nessuno chi sarebbe stato il nuovo insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, neanche a noi prefetti."  
  
"Eccellente!" Gridarono all'unisono Fred e George.  
  
"Prima un'amica prefetto," spiegò Fred dando una pacca ad Hermione, "Ed ora una cognata come professoressa! Questo sarà il nostro anno migliore!"  
  
Persephone si accorse degli sguardi dei Weasley, Harry ed Hermione, e li salutò con la mano. Loro fecero lo stesso eccitati.  
  
"Non è fantastica?" sussurrò una voce alla destra di Harry. Quest'ultimo non si era accorto di essere seduto vicino a Neville Paciock.  
  
"Ciao Neville," rispose. "La conosci?"  
  
"Certo!" replicò lui senza fiato. "Era un'amica-è un'amica- dei miei genitori. Viene a far visita a mia nonna ogni tanto." Fissò Persephone mentre lo salutava, assolutamente sbalordito. Harry rise e si lanciò in una precisa descrizione del matrimonio, e del suo ballo con Persephone. Neville quasi non poteva credere alla fortuna di Harry.  
  
Fece presto la sua comparsa la professa Mc Granitt, guidando quelli del primo anno verso la cima della Sala Grande. Lo Smistamento ed il successivo banchetto si svolsero nello stesso modo che avevano regolarmente rispettato da quando Harry aveva cominciato la sua educazione ad Hogwarts- anche se quest'ultimo ne aveva inavvertitamente persi due. Quando tutti finirono di divorare il dolce - torta di zucca e dolcini ricoperti di melassa- il professor Silente si alzò, indirizzandosi agli studenti.  
  
"E un altro anno è in procinto di iniziare, finalmente" interloquì. "E' un vero piacere rivedervi tutti ancora una volta. Sono sicuro che avete provveduto a svuotare i vostri cervelli durante le vacanze, e siete pronti a riempirli approfittando dei prossimi tre trimestri.  
  
" Come al solito ho alcuni annunci da farvi. Considerando gli eventi dell'ultimo trimestre-" menzionando la morte di Cedric ad opera di Voldemort la sua voce calò, "-credo che non sarete sorpresi di sapere che la Foresta non è compresa nei confini scolastici, e quindi proibita. Temo inoltre che le punizioni per coloro che saranno sorpresi a sostare nella foresta saranno persino più severe degli anni passati. E' per il vostro bene.  
  
"Vorrei precisare ancora che, dopo numerose discussioni, è stato deciso che gli studenti dal terzo anno in su potranno ancora visitare Hogsmeade nei fine settimana prestabiliti, accompagnati dagli insegnanti." Mentre diceva questo il volto della professoressa Mc Granitt s'irrigidì.  
  
"Ed infine," continuò il professor Silente, "Quest'anno abbiamo una nuova insegnante di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure. Prego, unitevi a me nel dare il benvenuto alla Professoressa Persephone Green". ("Ripeti il nome tre volte di fila" bisbigliò Fred a George). "A lei sarà affidata la grossa responsabilità di insegnarvi a difendervi. Considerando l'attuale situazione," Silente guardò l'intera sala seriamente, "Sono certo che le presterete la massima attenzione e rispetto."  
  
Tutti guardarono la Professoressa Green, che sorrise a tutti. Ron si sporse oltre Ginny che gli era al fianco e colpì Harry in un fianco.  
  
"Guarda Piton!" sillabò in silenzio. Harry tornò a concentrarsi sulla tavola del corpo insegnanti.  
  
In fondo al tavolo, alla destra della professoressa Green sedeva Piton. Ma appariva diverso dal solito in qualche modo: sulla faccia non sembrava avere la solita espressione aspra, sembrava invece osservare assente la professoressa Green e quando lei si voltò abbassò subito gli occhi guardando da un'altra parte.  
  
Harry lanciò a Ron un'occhiata perplessa. "Cosa significa?" sillabò. Ron scrollò le spalle.  
  
Il professor Silente intanto si era alzato per lasciare che gli studenti raggiungessero finalmente le rispettive case.  
  
Hermione raggruppò subito quelli del primo anno e li condusse fuori della sala.  
  
Mentre Ron ed Harry si avvicinavano al tavolo degli insegnanti per salutare Hagrid qualcuno li chiamò da dietro dandogli una pacca sulle spalle.  
  
"Hei voi due," Disse la professoressa Green. Si voltarono. Lei si sporse verso di loro e bisbigliò. "Ho portato con me il mio cane Tartufo -" ammiccò "Vi piacerebbe incontrarlo?"  
  
Harry riusciva a malapena a mantenere l'eccitazione. Lui e Ron si guardarono senza parole. "Certo!" fu tutto ciò che riuscirono a dire come risposta.  
  
Seguirono la professoressa Green nel suo ufficio. Quando entrarono Harry quasi non riconobbe la stanza. L'anno precedente i detector oscuri del prof. Moody erano sparsi ovunque; quello ancora prima il professor Lupin aveva tenuto nella stanza varie, strane creature. Tuttavia nessuno degli oggetti risiedenti lì gli anni passati, per quanto interessanti, potevano dirsi anche solo vagamente affascinanti quanto quelli in cui i due ragazzi si imbatterono quella sera.  
  
Armi di ogni genere erano appese al muro-lance, spade, coltelli, stelle ninja dalle forme particolari e un boomerang. In più 3 chitarre pendevano dal muro dietro la scrivania.  
  
"Wow" esclamò Ron.  
  
"Non toccate niente," avvertì la professoressa Green. "Solo un momento." Aprì una porta che dava su un'altra stanza e fece segno a qualcuno di uscirne.  
  
Un cane nero molto grande balzò subito nell'ufficio e si trasformò prontamente nella persona che Harry aveva più desiderio di vedere-il suo padrino, Sirius Black.  
  
"Harry," disse Sirius abbracciandolo. "Sono davvero felice di vederti."  
  
"Non sapevo che saresti venuto qui!" replicò Harry.  
  
"Nessuno poteva saperlo. Ha organizzato tutto Silente. Ha pensato che per ora sarei stato più al sicuro qui- almeno finchè avessi mantenutoli mio travestimento da cane davanti alle persone. Tutto qui. Albus ha immaginato che questo sarebbe l'ultimo posto dove verrebbe in mente a quelli del Ministero di cercarmi; ora come ora sono convinti che abbia lasciato il paese."  
  
"Quindi hai intenzione di restare? Qui, a Hogwarts?"  
  
"Esatto," sorrise Sirius. "La maggior parte del tempo per lo meno. Aiuterò Silente a scoprire quale sarà la prossima mossa di Voldemort." Ron fece una smorfia sentendo il fantomatico nome.  
  
Proprio in quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta. Fecero tutti un salto di spavento. Sirius ritornò un cane immediatamente. Dopo essersi assicurata che fosse ben nascosto la professoressa Green aprì la porta. Silente entrò nell'ufficio.  
  
"Ah, sapevo di potervi trovare qui," sorrise a Ron ed Harry. "Persephone, volevo fare una passeggiata giù al lago e mi chiedevo se avrei potuto portare Tartufo con me."  
  
"Naturalmente" rispose lei.  
  
"Grazie" Silente sorrise vedendo Siruis leccare la faccia ai due ragazzi e affiancarglisi. "Spero non terrai questi ragazzi svegli troppo a lungo; avranno una giornata impegnativa domani. Ma sono certo che lo sapete meglio di chiunque altro."  
  
Persephone rise. "Sì, farò in modo di riportarli alla torre di Grifondoro entro un'ora ragionevole". Lei, Harry e Ron augurarono la buona notte a Silente e Sirius, dopodiché la professoressa Green chiuse la porta.  
  
"Così sapete che è qui," iniziò, sedendosi dietro la scrivania, "ma nessun altro, a parte Hermione, deve scoprirlo. Capite quanto gravi le cose potrebbero mettersi per lui se questo accadesse: non solo quelli del Ministero si fionderebbero qui per catturarlo, ma molto probabilmente sarebbero anche costretti a sospendere Silente per aver aiutato un ricercato. E' molto importante quindi che tutto ciò mantenga la massima riservatezza. Eventualmente, ne parleremo solo come del mio cane Tartufo. Posso fidarmi del fatto che ve ne ricorderete?" Harry e Ron annuirono. "Certo. Ma ascolti-perché non ci avete detto che avreste insegnato qui?" chiese Ron.  
  
La professoressa Green sorrise. "Avevo intenzione di dirvelo, ma temo di essermelo dimenticato. Al rinfresco ero troppo presa dalle vostre avventure qui-volevo farmi un'idea contro che razza di malandrini mi sarei imbattuta." Sorrise. "Volevo poi svelarvelo al matrimonio ma con lo scherzo dei tuoi fratelli mi è passato di mente".  
  
Harry e Ron ricambiarono lo sguardo amichevole della professoressa Green. Mentre stava parlando Ron era stato distratto da un luminoso pugnale d'oro appeso al muro dietro la testa della donna. Questa seguì la direzione del suo sguardo e si voltò.  
  
"Ah, sì" disse tirandolo giù e impugnandolo. "Questo pugnale è uno di quelli che preferisco." Alzò lo sguardo dalla lama, con un sorriso improvvisamente entusiasta, come quello di un bimbo col suo giocattolo preferito. "Guardate un po'".  
  
Prese un pezzo di pergamena dalla scrivania e lo tenne per un angolo con la mano sinistra. Con l'altra mano fece invece scorrere il pugnale al centro del foglio. Esso si tagliò immediatamente senza un rumore e come se non opponesse alcuna resistenza.  
  
"Wow!" disse Harry sottovoce. Cercò di non immaginare che cosa sarebbe successo se il pugnale fosse entrato in contatto con la pelle umana.  
  
"Questo non è niente," disse la professoressa Green. "Ron, puoi tenere così questi due pezzi di pergamena?" Diede le due metà al ragazzo, che le tenne in aria affiancate.  
  
La professoressa Green sistemò il pugnale in basso, tra le due parti della pergamena, e cominciò a spostarlo verso l'alto. Quando lo fece Harry sussultò- - le due metà si riunivano mentre il pugnale le attraversava, come una cerniera lampo che allacci un golfino.  
  
La professoressa Green posò il pugnale sulla scrivania e prese di mano a Ron la pergamena. Ne afferrò le estremità e le tirò per mostrare come si fosse saldata perfettamente.  
  
"Questo è un Pugnale Coda di Fenice," spiegò. "Molto utile per difendersi dai Maghi Oscuri, se non volete inferirgli danni permanenti. Utile per lo meno finchè non ve lo tolgono di mano. E' così che mi sono fatta questa." Voltò la testa verso destra e indicò la lunga e sottile cicatrice sul collo. "Ma questa è davvero un'altra storia. Forse ve la racconterò, prima o poi. Ma non 'sta notte. E' tardi e in cinque minuti voglio vedere entrambi voi due a letto. Buona notte, ragazzi". 


End file.
